Search and Dicovery Game
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: Midnight bordom is the worst. It can lead to curiosity and dicovery, somtimes unwanted. But, if there is a good deal involved, would you want to pass it up? slight yaoi and cusing.


"I'm so~ bored~!" Mexico complained. It was 8:23; most of the other nations have gone to their rooms for the night, only a few where left down stairs in the dining room; Austria, Italy, Germany, Hungary, and Prussia. "Why did was decide to take a Vaca together again? It' so~ boring. Al's just an ass, England hasn't said a word all day, France just tries to flirt with me, and Russia has disappeared."

"Stop complaining, you aren't the only one." Austria replied.

"I wonder what the others are up too?" Italy asked, sending a weird feeling all over the room. Mexico thought I would be fun to tease him a bit. "The same thing you do with Germany ever night." Germany stared in complete embarrassment while Italy, being Italy, answered. "Dreaming about pasta~?"

"That's not a funny joke." Prussia said, laying his head on the table, as bored as everyone else. "Why don't we play a game?" Hungary suggested with her usual happy voice and smile which always helped this type of atmosphere.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hum… How about we try to find some of the other who we know don't go to bed this early?"

"That's not a very good idea."

"Why, Germany? I know China is just on the internet, same with Japan, and Canada always watches T.V. after dinner, and America just play video games all night, so why not?"

"As long as we steer clear of France, it's fine." Austria consented as Germany and Prussia nodded. "Yeah~!" Italy exclaimed softly.

" 'Kayso… Japan, Canada, America, China, and Russia. Got it?" Mexico questioned. Everyone except for her froze. Russia was a scary giant stalker after all, not the most likable person. Mexico seemed to be fine with him; she could relate in a sense. Her brothers and sisters were wiped out by England, Spain, and France.

"Who finds Russia gets anything they want from all of us." Was all she needed to say to get everyone onboard. They all scrambled to the exist and Germany pasted out walkie-talkie's and said "When you find one of them, radio the rest and tell us. Remember, Russia is infamous for his stealth, if you get attacked, radio us." And they all took off down separate hallways.

Once the other countries were out of sight, Mexico dashed down the hallway and opened the first door she felt was best and yanked it open. She ran inside and made a left turn and stopped dead in her traces.

She was in the bedroom of Canada's sweet and found Japan, Canada, and Russia on the bed, naked, fucking each other. Well, more like Russia fucking Japan and Canada fucking Japan's mouth. They froze instantly. She sighed and made a disappointed face as she raised the devise to face a said. "Mexico found Japan, Canada, and Russia. Over and out." And dashed out the room and shutting the door behind her.

The raven didn't seem too fazed by it and walked along the hall until she found a new door which had the same feel. She backed up and kicked the door in and walked in to the room. She made the same face as earlier and sighed again. Mexico raised the walkie- talkie and pressed the button. "Mexico found America and does she get extra points for finding England and France too?" and let the button go.

"_We'll disuse it later. Germany and Italy found China."_

"Thank you for the mantle scares boys." She said in an unumusted tone as she turned to leave.

Once she was out of the room with the door closed she pressed the button again. "That's everyone, lets met up in the dinning hall and make the list bigger." She said and everyone else radioed in and agreed.

"So, who'd you find 'em?" Prussia asked after everyone was siting. "Canada, Japan and Russia were in Canada's room. Japan was reading, Russia watching T.V. with Canada." Well it's half true. "America, England and France were in France's room ageing about 'who- knows- what' while America played Halo."

The others bought the lie and turned to Italy and Germany. "China was outside at the pool meditating."

They all turned to Mexico again, now she was wishing she hadn't found Russia. She didn't think she would win but only one two things she wanted came to mind. "Alright. I want to spend the night in Austria's sweet and play this again tomorrow." She said, looking up at the clock. 12:23 it read and she stud up began walking to the satires. "Good~ night, Austria." Italy sang as he clanged to Germany's arm. _'We all know what's gonna happen tonight between those too.'_ Mexico thought.


End file.
